humanitas vel crudelitas
by Erzaehlerstimme
Summary: Rick muss sich entscheiden: Menschlichkeit oder Grausamkeit?
„ _Die menschlichen Gefühle sind ein Geschenk unserer tierischen Vorfahren. Grausamkeit ist ein Geschenk der Menschheit an sich selbst."_

Wer sind wir?

Diese Frage hatte Carl ihm heute gestellt und Rick bekam das Gefühl, dass er hier und jetzt die Antwort darauf finden könnte. Wie würde er sich entscheiden? Wer wäre er danach? Wäre er dann noch derselbe Mensch?

 _Wäre er dann überhaupt noch ein Mensch?_ Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber er hätte dann vielleicht endlich eine Antwort für seinen Sohn. Eine Antwort, die ihnen beiden womöglich nicht gefiel. Menschen trafen Entscheidungen und diese konnten sich als falsch herausstellen. So war das schon immer gewesen.

Es hatte sich auch nicht viel daran geändert, aber Rick wollte nicht die falsche Entscheidung treffen. Besonders _jetzt_ nicht.

„Heute wird abgerechnet, Sir. Wiedergutmachung. Wir bringen das Universum wieder ins Gleichgewicht", hörte er den Anführer dieser Männer hinter sich pathetisch verkünden. Dieser Kerl hielt ihm den Lauf seiner Waffe direkt an die Schläfe und Rick rang mit sich und seinen Vorstellungen von Moral und Ethik.

Etwas, worauf er gerade in diesem Moment verzichten musste. Sein Sohn saß in diesem alten Wagen, Michonne war zu seiner linken. Er musste sich schnell überlegen, was er wollte. Einer von ihnen würde Carl sicherlich entdecken...

„...Also, wer von euch zählt jetzt mit mir den Countdown, huh? Zehn Mississippi...", begann der Mann hinter ihm zu zählen und Rick starrte einfach auf den Boden vor sich. Er musste einen geeigneten Moment abpassen und dann könnte er...

„Joe!" drang eine neue Stimme aus der Dunkelheit hervor und der dazugehörige Mensch löste sich bald aus dem Schatten. „Warte mal." Es war Daryl.

Rick traute seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte Daryl seit der Flucht aus dem Gefängnis nicht mehr gesehen. Ein Ass im Ärmel hätten Michonne, Carl und er also doch noch, wenn es hart auf hart käme. Oder? Würde sich die Situation auch anders klären lassen? Rick wollte eigentlich nur noch seinen Vorteil abwarten und die Sache beenden.

Es rauschte in seinen Ohren und er stellte sich vor, wie er diese Männer am besten ausschalten und endgültig beseitigen könnte, doch erreichte erneut Daryls Stimme sein Innerstes.

„Das sind gute Menschen."

Gewagte Behauptung. Zumindest, wenn er Rick in diese Beschreibung einrechnete. Gut war schon lange nichts mehr. Höchstens angebracht oder rechtzeitig. Aber gut? _Nein_.

Das Rauschen wurde immer ohrenbetäubender und er nahm irgendwann seinen Herzschlag so unnatürlich laut wahr wie das nervige Ticken einer Uhr. Er brauchte den Vorteil, um diese Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und er brauchte ihn _jetzt_. Die Diskussion mit Daryl wurde fortgesetzt und Rick kam zurück in die Realität.

Der Armbrustschütze legte seine Waffe ab und bot an, dass Joe die Rache an ihm ausleben sollte. Er wollte den Kopf hinhalten für etwas, das er gar nicht getan hatte. Für etwas, das Rick hatte tun müssen, weil er sonst gestorben wäre. Und dann wäre Carl ebenfalls gestorben. Also hatte er keine Wahl gehabt. Dieser Lou, oder wie auch immer der Verschiedene geheißen hatte, hätte an Ricks Stelle dasselbe getan.

Rick versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren und konnte nun beobachten, wie zwei von diesen Männern auf Daryl losgingen. Joe machte seinem Ärger derweil ein wenig Luft. Er bezeichnete Daryl als Lügner, denn auch er hielt Rick nicht für einen guten Menschen. Wenigstens in einem Punkt waren sie sich wohl einig.

Ein Versuch, die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen, scheiterte. Joe drückte Rick zurück auf den Baumstamm, von dem er sich erhoben hatte und nun musste er dabei zusehen, wie sein Sohn aus dem Wagen gezerrt und mit einem Messer bedroht wurde.

Seine Aufforderung kam schneller als sein Gehirn mitdenken konnte. „Lass meinen Sohn in Ruhe." Rick nahm seine eigene Stimme aus großer Entfernung wahr, denn er konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht völlig auszurasten. Er gab sogar zu, dass er diesen Lou getötet hatte. Was die Wahrheit war. Daryl sollte sich nicht für ihn opfern und Michonne und Carl hatten nichts mit der Sache zu tun... Wenn diese Männer seinen Sohn nicht bald aus dem Spiel ließen, dann...

 _Ja, was dann?_

„Wir können das regeln, wie vernünftige Männer. Zuerst erledigen wir Daryl, dann nehmen wir uns die Frau vor. Und danach den Jungen. Dann erschieße ich dich und wir sind quitt."

Er fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dieser Joe bedrohte seinen Sohn. In seiner Gegenwart. Das war mehr als ein Grund ihm den Arsch aufzureißen.

Ein ekelerregendes Lachen drang ihm nun ins Bewusstsein, Joe schien irgendetwas besonders witzig zu finden. Dabei hatte er gerade Ricks Dämonen geweckt. Er hatte die Grenze überschritten. In diesem Moment wurde Carl zu Boden geworfen. Der fette Mann mit dem Messer warf sich auf ihn.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", wiederholte Rick überdeutlich und richtete seinen Blick fest auf Carl, der sich kaum wehren konnte, weil er von dem Gewicht des Fremden erdrückt wurde.

„Hör auf so rumzuhampeln", sagte der Fette mit seiner kratzigen Stimme und Rick schossen sofort Bilder von den Dingen in den Kopf, die Carl blühten, wenn sein Vater nicht sofort handelte. Konzentriert wandte er den Blick von seinem Sohn ab und sah ins Nichts. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", sagte er ein letztes Mal. Die Zeit der Worte war vorbei.

Er ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten in Joes Bauch krachen. Der Mann fiel zurück und drückte aus Reflex ab, traf aber nur die Straße. Der Schuss war direkt neben Ricks Ohr abgefeuert worden.

Sofort wieder das Rauschen, der Tinnitus nach dem Schuss, die blinde Wut... Er war bereit. Bereit für alle Schmerzen der Welt, bereit für jede Abscheulichkeit, die man einem Menschen antun konnte. Solange sein Sohn unversehrt blieb.

Rick hatte das tief in ihm Verwurzelte bald nicht mehr im Griff. Er würde die Grausamkeit wieder der Menschlichkeit vorziehen müssen.

Und er musste es so wenden können, dass er der aktive Part in dieser Konstellation war. Rick richtete sich auf und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust.

Er holte aus und traf den hustenden Joe mitten ins Gesicht. Leider war der Schlag nicht wirklich perfekt platziert und Joe rappelte sich auf, um direkt zum Konter auszuholen. Er traf Ricks Kopf. Der Sheriff ging zu Boden und hörte die Stimme seines bewaffneten Gegners blechern durch die kühle Luft der Nacht hallen. Ein Tritt traf seine Rippen.

„Lasst mich das machen. Jetzt wird's richtig brutal."

Das Rauschen wurde wieder lauter, ohrenbetäubend laut... Schläge, unter denen Daryl ächzte. Ein Schuss, der irgendwie ausgelöst worden war. Michonne, die sich zu verteidigen versuchte. Carl... Ricks Blick verschwamm.

Er verlor die Kontrolle. _Ganz allmählich verlor er die Kontrolle..._

Dazwischen immer wieder diese ekelhafte Stimme. „Hoch mit dir, hoch mit dir! Komm schon, zeig was du drauf hast!"

Carls Schreie raubten ihm den Verstand. Rick konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, aber er musste es doch für sein Kind... _Er musste es doch_.

Mit letzter Kraft rappelte er sich auf, sein Innerstes sträubte sich vor dem, was er wieder tun müsste, um diese Lage zu entschärfen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe", röchelte er unter Schmerzen und stürzte sich auf Joe.

Joe trat noch weiter an ihn heran und packte ihn, umklammerte ihn so, dass Ricks Arme an seinem Oberkörper nach unten festgedrückt waren. Seine Hände würden ihm hier nichts nützen. Er wollte ihn zurückhalten, wovon auch immer. Vielleicht hatte Joe ihn durchschaut.

„Du bleibst schön hier", rief der Anführer dieser Bande. Er versuchte Rick unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Ein lächerliches Unterfangen, wenn Rick daran dachte, dass er es selbst kaum konnte. Und da war der Vorteil, den er brauchte. Der Vorteil, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte.

„Na, was hast du jetzt vor, Sportsfreund?"

Rick öffnete seinen Mund und stieß seinen Kopf zwischen Joes Schulter und den Hals. Seine Zähne vergruben sich schneller in Joes Fleisch als er vermutet hatte. Die Haut war weich und warm, das Blut spritzte in einer Fontäne aus der Bisswunde.

Sofort zog Rick seinen Kopf zurück und spuckte das Fleisch aus seinem Mund. Das Blut lief ihm in einem warmen Strom über das Kinn und den Hals. Die süßlich-metallische Flüssigkeit tränkte sein Hemd und rann dort weiter über seine obere Brust.

Joe strauchelte und Rick konnte ihn nur noch röcheln hören. Jetzt wären die anderen dran. _Alle_. Einer. Nach. Dem. Anderen.

Schüsse zerfetzten die Stille der Nacht und Rick konnte sehen wie Daryl und Michonne die meisten von diesen Bastarden erledigten. Der Mann bei Carl schien es noch nicht zu verstehen.

„Ich schlitze ihn auf! Ich schlitze ihn auf!" brüllte er ungehalten und Michonne forderte ihn auf, Carl gehen zu lassen.

Rick beugte sich über Joes Leiche und nahm ein Messer von dessen Gürtel. Zielstrebig ging er auf dieses Scheusal zu, das seinem Sohn zu nahe gekommen war.

„Der gehört mir", hörte er sich selbst sagen, doch schien er nicht mehr dort zu sein. Rick war nicht mehr hier, er klinkte völlig aus. Er musste es. _Für Carl_. Denn der Fremde hatte ihm wehtun wollen. Jetzt ließ der Mann Carl allerdings plötzlich los, er schien sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen zu pissen.

Das würde seinen Tod allerdings nicht gnadenvoller machen. Im Gegenteil...

Mit aller Kraft, die sein Körper noch herzugeben hatte, holte Rick mit dem Messer aus und stach es dem Mann direkt in den Bauch. Er zog es ein kleines Stück nach oben und der Fremde spuckte sofort Blut.

Was genau dieser Mann brüllte, konnte Rick nicht mehr hören, es war zu weit weg. Er zog das Messer aus dem Wanst des Mannes und stach noch einmal zu, und noch einmal, und noch einmal, und noch einmal...

 _Anmerkung: Ein kleiner Oneshot über eine Szene aus der Episode „Terminus", in der mir Rick besonders unter die Haut gegangen ist. Doch ist das, was Rick hier macht, noch vertretbar? Wo hören Überlebenswille und Beschützerinstinkt auf und ab wann ist der Mensch völlig verroht? Alles Fragen, die diese Szene und auch die Figur Rick aufwerfen konnte. Er ist ein sehr vielschichtiger und komplizierter Charakter, den ich hier einzufangen versucht habe. Von daher wäre es mir wichtig, dass ihr mir vielleicht mitteilt, ob mir das gelungen ist oder nicht. Da ich mich mit Rick immer etwas schwer tue, wäre eure Meinung hier also Gold wert! :) Besonders, weil ich mich noch nicht traue, ihn in eine von mir entwickelte Situation zu verfrachten. Deshalb mag es dem ein oder anderen wie ein bloßes Nacherzählen vorkommen, aber das ist gewollt – quasi eine Geistesübung._

 _LG, Erzaehlerstimme_


End file.
